a final war
by white-boy with a big ass sword
Summary: my first fanfic, don't be to hard on me but please post a review, tell me what you think of it
1. and so it begins

Lying in bed trying to fall asleep, I hadn't slept in weeks, while watching a spider webbing his way down from the ceiling I hear a quiet boom, I thought it was quiet at least but my insomnia was playing games with my senses, what sounded quiet shook the room enough to nock the little spider from his web sending him my way. I rolled off the bed barely dodging my spindly legged little friend, for some reason I was instantly interested in what kind of spider it was so I moved in to look at it. "Brown recluse, good thing I dodged it" quickly it jumped at me, before I could react to its jump a gloved hand caught it, I followed the black glove to a red sleeve which lead to a red coat, when I followed that up it lead to a pair of orange sunglasses that attached to the mans head by a zigzag… go around the head thing. And spiky blonde hair, when I saw his face my eyes darted back and forth between his face and my computer, the background image being a picture of Vash the stampede from Trigun. My eyes darted back and forth several times while he walked to the window and put the spider on the outside wall of the house. I stammered "Vash… Vash…Vash…the…st…st…stamp…VASH THE STAMPEDE!!!" He looked at me vacantly for a few seconds before saying "yup… but was it nessesary to yell?" "Yes it's necessary to yell, you're not supposed to exist!!!" he looked confused and said "I'm not? Maybe I'm not real… you could be dreaming." Vash told me I couldn't stop looking at the gun at his waist, I knew it at a glance, the revolver. "You there kid?" he asked tapping me on the head. "Yeah! I was just admiring your gun." I said quickly "You really like yelling don't you kid?" Vash asked "Sometimes, but why are you here?" "some guy waved at me and BOOM I was here" Vash said to me before looking up deep in thought…" where are we?" he asked "Indiana" I told him "something bigger" he requested "America" I told him "… bigger" he requested again "Earth!!" I snapped at him "Oh… where's that?

I couldn't believe it, one Vash the stampede was in my room, two Vash rock, three, he has no idea where we are, not even the planet. "Never mind" I said "if you don't know where earth is I can't explain it any broader then that" Vash rubs his head "getting here was not easy on my skull, if only I could remember why I'm here, I'm sure there's a reason then I might be able to get my bearings here" with that he lied down on the floor "it's late I can figure it out tomorrow, mind if I sleep in here?" "sure, go ahead it's not every day an anime character shows up" but before I could finish saying that he was asleep and snoring like something I didn't want to know what was.

When I woke up he was already awake, and sitting in my chair, it was tiny and blue, shaped kind of like a racing seat but padded much better. "Good morning" he said waving to me with one finger as he reads the back of a Trigun DVD "you found that huh?" I asked him "yup" he said "how is it that they've got so much of my life?" he asked. "Well, you're a cartoon character around here" "just because I act a little weird you think I'm a cartoon character?" Vash said "No, I think you're a cartoon character because you're a character in a cartoon" with that I opened the DVD case he was looking at and put it in the player after clicking a few buttons an episode started up which Vash seemed a bit too in to considering he'd lived it all already. While watching there was a heavy nock at the door. We both went down to check on it and when we did two men dressed like country club golfers, wearing khakis and polo shirts, a slightly heavy man wearing a blue and white shirt, the other a man of muscular build but who was very short wearing a green and blue shirt. Both Vash and I stared awkwardly at them for a few seconds before the muscular man pulled a silenced berretta from a holster at his back and aimed it at us, for a second I panicked but before he even had a chance to pull the trigger a loud bang rang out about two inches from my ear, when I looked at what it was I saw Vashe's gun, the smell of gunpowder stinging my nostrils but at the same time exciting me I hopped over a small divider between the entrance and the living room and quickly ran at breakneck speeds to the trophy room, I don't know why I called it the trophy room, all that was there was a certificate saying I won an accuracy contest, a gun rack, and a pair of decorative colt peacemakers I won with the certificate, the guns came with rounds and I was told that they still work, so I grabbed the guns and the holsters they came with and tossing them on the couch, next I grabbed my .44 magnum, before I could get all my weapons together the fat man kicked the door in, quickly I put my hands up "Get on your knees!" he yelled at me and I slowly did, once I was on one knee, quickly I grabbed the .32 snub nose I had at my ankle and shot the guy right in the mouth, killing him instantly.

"Who were those guys?" Vash asked "I was hoping you could tell me" I responded dragging their bodies out of the way. "well whoever the were, they weren't too bad if the fat guy could get passed you" "oh, it wasn't a problem, I let him past and kept my gun on him the whole time, I just wanted to know if you could take him" Vash said "well as I'm sure you could tell, I can" I told him. "I never got your name did I kid?" I put on my gun belt equipped with my .44 and my colt peachmakers and put a collection of knives in my coat and my snub nose at my ankle as I say "you can call me Des Payn" he offered me his had saying "looks like we'll be having some problems around here Des.


	2. a speedy getaway

Sitting on my couch Vash and I started talking about who those guys were, neither one of us knew, "maybe bounty hunters that followed me to this world?" Vash said "unlikely I replied" did you see the way they were dressed, looked like they just got off the golf course… Wait! I've got an idea" and with that I ran out the door with Vash right behind me "what are we looking for?" Vash asked "their car" as I pulled a wallet out of my pocket, "I know it's not good to do but I pocketed their wallets, some spending money and we can find their car" I said as I tossed one of there licenses to Vash "try to find a car with that number on their license plate" I said pointing at the license number" we both split up walking down the road for about a mile in either direction checking license plates, an hour or so later we met back at my house, neither of us had found the car "they walked" Vash told me "how'd you know that?" I asked "some guy about two blocks down said they saw some people matching their description walking down the road" Vash told me "good work, but now we can't figure out who these guys are unless we call the cops." "Well that's not going to happen, unless we want to tell them why we carried the guys to the backyard and piled them on top of each other." "Well at least they're out of the way" we both sat back and watched a few episodes of reborn a friend had brought me back some DVD's from Japan as a souvenir.

After a few hours we heard a nock on the door. "It's open!" I yelled and as I did a rather abused looking police officer walked in with a look on his face that would convince any psychopath to go back to what he was doing the man walked in and said "there are reports of gunshots here" "not a clue, I didn't hear anything" Vash said without any sign on his face that he was lying so I just decided to play the part of the deaf mute "how about you kid?" the cop asked me even though I was far from a kid, twenty two, and I was told I look twenty five when I was twelve. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything Vash said "This is my retarded brother, he just got here about twenty minuets ago" retarded brother!!! I thought he's gonna get him for that later "alrighty then" the cop said "but I'm going to have to take a look around" he started going toward the back of the house and I used the fact that he thought I was a retard to my advantage and yelled at the top of my lungs quickly the cop ran back to see what happened "what the fuck happened" "MY ROOM MY ROOM MY ROOM!!!" I yelled as loudly as I could hoping I gave off the retard vibe "alrighty then, I won't go in there then" he said walking back and checking the rest of the house "the idiot may not have realized that I told him to come in but he's definitely going to check the back yard when he gets outside" with that I grabbed my coat and sneaking toward the door as quietly as I can with Vash right behind me.

Thinking quickly but stupidly I ran around the house grabbing my book bag and all my anime manga and… a few hentais'. After that I ran back to the front door grabbing my wallet off of the entertainment center on the way. We both sprinted out the door and jumped into my Cutlass and putting the peddle down hoping to god that the engine didn't crap out again "where are we going" Vash asked "not a clue" I told him as I sped down the road hoping that the cop decides it'd too much trouble I looked out the window to see if the cop was following us but as I did someone walked out in the middle of the road, a hot girl with a penguin at her side. I slammed on the breaks but she panicked and fell over quickly I ran out to her and helped her up "Thank you" she said as she accepted my hand, I picked her up and asked "who are you?" "Minako Sasebo" she said "and who's your little friend here" I asked looking down at the penguin wearing a Hawaiian shirt with penguins doing a belly slide across it, and carrying a skateboard with Fire written in letters that truly captured the word.

She looked down at the penguin and said "he's Gin" as I went down and petted him on the head. He quickly shook out of it as she said "we're not from here, we came from another world, we were sent to give you a letter" she started looking through her pockets as Gin tapped me on the shin and handed me the letter "thanks Gin" I said as I pulled it open, it was just a map of town with a line running down a few streets and eventually going off the map, clearly directions on the back it

Come to me, I'll tell you what's going on all I can tell you now is that you'd better watch out, those from other words may be your friends so far but not all of them are, watch out for anyone from worlds other then our own, some may be friends, but many more are foes.

P.S. DUCK!!!

Quickly I ducked and pulled Vash down with me as I did a police car road by sirens blaring. "That was close!" Vash said, I showed him the note and he replied with a simple "oh" while we were looking at the map Minako started looking around for something but we didn't have time to help her look for whatever it is, we needed to move!


	3. Ella, a mysterious ally

As I sped down the road I realized that driving fast while reading a map is way more dangerous then I remember "oh crap, that was our turn!" I yelled as I did a one-eighty and went down the street leaving a trail of gas as I punish the engine for something it must have done it a past life, using everything it had. After a few minuets I got to the street where the line went off the map. I sped down it and quickly got to where I assumed we were supposed to stop, the first building we came to, an old looking house when I walked in an young woman's voice asked me to wipe my feet at the door, I didn't see any mat so I scraped my shoes off on the coarse concrete before walking in.

As I enter the building a sweet scent can be smelled, a young and rather hot woman stood up dressed in a way that brought to mind both a hippy and a sixteenth century dancer, baggy colorful transparent sleeves, a pink top that covered no more skin then a sports bra would, however her pants were far more simple, pink and skintight made of some shiny fabric, not gaudy shiny but catching the light in just the right way to give you a reason to look at her ass. Her body was like a goddess, she noticed that I was checking her body out and said "I'm up here!" "sorry" I told her looking at her face which was equally beautiful. "The reason I called you here is to tell you what's going on, as the worlds you that have entertained you for so long, anime, manga, videogames where how you saw them, but they are all real, just as real as your own, I suppose you've realized that by now.

You have been chosen by a counsel of the leaders of all worlds, to be this worlds warrior, all of the warriors have been chosen but we only sent Vash to you, his world was mainly untouched by the evil. But you will need many more to defeat your enemy, all it is, is a parasite but a powerful one, that can take over the mind of someone and eventually just tear their muscles and organs out and simply use their skin as a cover, in the form you've seen them in, the men in khakis they were week, but these creatures are building an army, slowly but soon they will outnumber you one thousand to one you must stop them before that happens, their base in this world is in Washington" she said "I need to go to the capital guns blazing! How the hell do you think that's gonna turn out?" I snapped "Washington State you stupid ass, Olympus Washington to be exact." She said "well I've still got to go into the capital guns blazing." I said, even though I knew I was beaten with that she handed me a large skeleton key and kissed me on the cheek. "Good luck Des" it's time for you to go. Without a word Vash and I left but before we could get out the door the woman said "by the way, my name is Ella" and as she did I could have sworn I hear the door creak but I ignored it. I left through the ajar door which I was sure I'd closed securely.

Soon we were on the road again, speeding no more then necessary within a few minuets we were at the Illinois state line, but we were still quite a ways away from our target. We drove for an entire day before stopping right on the boarder between Illinois and Iowa, after a night in a piece of shit motel we got back in the car, got some gas and breakfast at a combination gas station Crispy-creams "so how far have we gotten so far" I said through a delicious ball-gag made of dough and icing "almost at Washington, you know as soon as we get through Iowa, South Dakota, Montana, and a little bit of Idaho." Vash replied, He was already used to this world, even reading road maps, I'd lived here my whole life and I still couldn't figure it out. "no one likes a smartass" I told him offering him a donut "and yet you reward me for it" he said taking the donut with his teeth. He was even starting to get an earth sense of humor.

Several days passed much like that. Until finally we were just outside of Olympus, leaving the car in a parking garage clutching the key Ella gave me I started walking in with Vash behind me and even with that kind of protection I had a feeling we were being followed but I decided to just assume that feeling was just jitters from being in a city with lots and lots of people trying to enslave earth… oh and the cops who I'm sure would be happy to meet me.


	4. breaking out of prison

"Why'd you leave your car in the parking garage?" Vash asked "it'll be easier to avoid the cops with that decoy up, besides I've got all the money manga, anime, and a dozen of those crispy-creams you seemed to like in here" I said patting my backpack so the car for now isn't necessary right now, as we walked through the city we noticed many people paying oddly close attention to us, probably some of them thinking Vash was a dude in a really good cosplay outfit, so we walked through the city until we found the only place that might have a lock to fit the skeleton key Ella had given me, an old factory building that had fallen into disarray the lock on the front door was to big to use a normal key on so we figured it must be for the skeleton key. But when we stuck it in it just got stuck until we wriggled it out. Undaunted Vash kicked the door off its hinges and we walked in, it was a dark empty room, it had the look of an evil lair, but not the feel it had squirrels running around in it, and besides there was no one here from the looks of it. "What was that?" Vash said excitedly "what?" I said but then I heard it, footsteps running downstairs. Quickly we were both running around looking for stairs. Apparently whoever was below us heard us because they all started screaming and shooting up through the floor until someone through a grenade and the explosion took the floor out, sending us strait down into an angry mob of people who simply looked possessed. As soon as we hit the ground we were out cold.

I woke up with my face in a velvet pillow with someone on my back, I looked up around and saw that it was Ella. She kissed me deeply on the lips and said "throw the key I gave you, throw it at the guards feet" I looked at her confused until she kissed me again and I woke up for real this time.

I woke up with my face on cold concrete and I swore at myself. "Finally you wake up" Vash said "you've been there for a whole day, and that's just considering I only slept a few hours which I doubt." Without moving my head out of a feeling like I'm about to puke I asked him "why didn't you move me?" "look" he replied and when I did I saw that he was in a separate cell. "oh" I said as I pulled out the key and threw it at the guards' feet before slowly getting up from my stomach. While I was getting up Vash said whispered "look at that, a penguin" with that I got up quickly and looked at the guard looking at the penguin that I recognized as that girl from the streets, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a bowtie the penguin the penguin walked strait up to the guy and after a few seconds of just staring at him squawked loudly and jumped up trying to uppercut him in the jaw but the man stepped back avoiding it, and swung a hammer strike at the penguin, quickly the penguin dodged it and sent his flipper strait into the mans ass (high voltage fury jab from hell aka the enema punch). The man fell on his face, passed out. The penguin grabbed the key and carried it to the cell and hopped up putting it in the key hole, probably thinking the guard dropped it. It fit perfectly and I reached around and turned the key. As I did I heard a satisfying click, I ran to Vashe's cell and opened his with the key. Quickly we ran out looking for our weapons. We found a door that said weapon storage. We opened the door and along with a collection of other guns three revolvers were in there, two obviously belonged to Vash and I my .44 and his revolver I don't know the caliber of in a locked glass case, as Vash and I started prying it open Gin jumped up and punched the glass open we both took our guns but my peacemakers and snub nose were nowhere to be seen we were going to look for them when we heard someone coming towards the room. We hid at the wall and as the door started to open I put my shoulder into the door and smashed the door into whoever was opening its face. We decided to get rid of their weapons so I grabbed a grenade from the counter, pulled the pin out, and dropped it as I ran out the door and down the hall, we were well out of the blast radius by the time it exploded but I felt a sharp pain in the back of my leg anyway, I kneeled down and put my hand on the back of my calf. "Fuck" I said "what's wrong?" Vash asked finally realizing I'd stopped, he ran back with Gin holding onto his back "a stray bullet got me" I said "but I think I can keep going" I said as I got back on my feet and started running with a limp, must have been amusing to watch

We ran for what felt like miles in the plain hallway, it seemed like we never moved though, everything looked the same except for whatever was in the distance. A brighter light, it looked like sunlight we kept running as Gin clung to Vashe's back. As we got close to the light several men showed up, probably not from this world because they carried swords and wore black robes. With one look at the swords Gin dropped off and decided to bring up the rear. Vash and I grabbed our guns from the holsters and started firing. But most of the bullets were just blocked by the swords, as we looked at our obvious fate I decided to try one last time. Quickly reloading my gun and raising my other hand to the back of the gun, so that it crossed over the hammer. Standing there getting ready I took a deep breath and as they jumped their moves started to slow. Even while they were falling towards me they all seemed to be moving so slow, quickly I jumped forward and as the guy landed I pressed the barrel of my gun against the back of his head and blew him away. As he fell I grabbed his sword, about five feet long with a relatively thin curved blade and an oddly broad hand guard considering the blade size. Things were still moving slowly but getting faster, I did a quick count and saw that there were eight of them left. With people still moving slowly I turned and cleaved ones head off, a second was running right at me and I threw it right through him before grabbing the hilt and used it to dodge one mans attack that went through the one I'd already stabbed, I grabbed my human shield and pulled him hard so that one I'd be able to get my new sword and take the new guys sword, I pulled his sword out and threw it at him hard enough to go right through him until the hilt. Then I grabbed my sword and used a sweeping attack to take out three more, with three left I pulled out my gun and took two of them down with shots to the head, then putting my gun back I swung at the last one, only for him to meet my attack with a guard. As our swords met time was back to normal, he pulled back and moved to swing but before he could take the swing I pulled back and stabbed him through the throat.

I went to the first man I killed and took his sheath. After putting the sheath at my waist I walked toward the light, I shielded my eyes as we walked in. the first thing I could make out was red hair.


End file.
